The 100 One-Shots and Imagines
by Aint It Fun
Summary: The 100 one-shots, imagines and preferences! I happily will take requests, but only a few at a time. See the 'Details' for more info!
1. Details

Okay, I'm obsessed with The 100. And I want to write a full length fanfiction but don't have time right now so here is my solution. One-shots! Requests are welcomed and encouraged, but I have a few limits.

1\. I've only seen seasons 1 and 2 so as of right now, no season 3 requests. I don't want spoilers and I obviously have no clue what's happening in season 3. I'll let you know when that changes!

2\. No AU. I'm strongly against AU because I think it's a little insulting to pull these characters out of a world that's made them who they are and put them somewhere they don't belong.

3\. Will I do smut? Abso-freaking-lutely.

4\. Characters I can write about: Bellamy, Kane, Finn, Murphy, Lincoln, Monty and while I really don't like Jasper at ALL, I guess I could maybe be talked into writing one about him. And no Jaha because just no. I'll do pairings (Bellamy + Clarke) or I can do OCs.

In the next chapter, there is a list of prompts. Feel free to choose from the list (just let me know the number) or just make up your own. Please try and be detailed! The more I have to work with, the better the story will turn out.

Send me a PM if you want to make a request and just give me the following info:

Characters/Pairing:

If you want an OC, I need a name:

Plot/Situation (Gimme your fantasy):

If you want anything else, like personality or appearance included, just let me know. This is super general so we can work out the details together.

I'm done now, I swear.

Love you all!

-Nikki


	2. Prompts

Feel free to choose from the list or make up your own! Just send me the number!

If you have an idea and want me to add it to the list, just let me know.

1\. "Make me."

2\. "Are you about done yet?"

3\. "I don't think so, princess."

4\. "You're mine."

4\. "If you mess this up, you're pretty much killing both of us. No pressure, though."

5\. Character A: "Well this is a nice change of scenery."

Character B: "It's a prison cell."

Character A: "I was being sarcastic."

6\. "I'm trying my best to be polite but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you a part."

7\. "Sometimes memories or the worst form of torture."

8\. "He loves you, can't you see that?"

9\. "You're one insult away from starting a war."

10\. "You're not a monster."

11\. Character A:"I want to go home."

Character B: "And I want to go to the moon. It ain't happening, sweetheart. Time to accept that."

12\. "I hope one day you're as happy as you're pretending to be."

13\. "I'm sorry, but I can't trust you anymore."

14\. "Please...don't leave."

15\. "Because I like you, god damn it!"

16\. "All I want is your happiness, but I can't stand to see you happy when it's not with me."

17\. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

18\. "Shut up and come cuddle me, asshole."

19\. "You want to kill me? Join the queue. I'm pretty damn sure you're not the only one."

20\. "No. I'm not okay! I'm not. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm a mess and it's all down to you."

21\. "I loved you. Fuck, I still do. And you never even cared!"

22\. "You need help, damn it. Just let me do the right thing and help you!"

23\. "I'm getting real damn tired of losing people."

24\. "You're going to die if you do this and we both know that'll kill me too."

25\. "I'm not stupid. I hope you know I'm not completely oblivious to what you're doing."

26\. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

27\. "You saved me."

28\. "I can't do this without you."

29\. "You don't even know how long I've waited for this."

30\. "I just want my best friend back."

31\. "Try that again, I dare you."

32\. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because there's no going back."

33\. "Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you have to pick me?"

34\. "All of this sneaking around is going to get us in trouble."

35\. "I just want you to know that you were never alone."

36\. "Stop having loud arguments outside my door."

37\. "I can't always think of witty comebacks."

38\. "God damn it! Don't scare me like that!"

39\. Character A finds Character B drinking alone by the dropship again

40\. Friends with benefits to lovers

41\. The kiss tasted like tears.

42\. Character A gets jealous because Character B is getting a lot attention from someone else.

43\. Deep conversations

44\. Ranting about annoying things they both disagree on which leads to kissing and so on...

45\. Character A breaks a promise and Character B gives them the silent treatment leading to Character a getting down on their knees and begging for forgiveness.

46\. Character A teasing Character B like crazy.

47\. Character A stands up for Character B which leads to fumbled kisses and lots of touching.

48\. Cold temperatures force character into close proximity.

49\. In order to avoid a dangerous situation, both characters are forced to stay hidden in a small, enclosed space.

50\. Angry make-out session.

51\. "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

52\. "I'm not a child so don't treat me like one."

53\. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever said."

54\. "You're definitely drunk."


	3. Whatever the Hell We Want Bellarke

**Prompt** : #32. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because there's no going back."

 **Pairing** : Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin

 **Warnings** : PG-13 Just some good ol' fashioned making out ;]

"So much for living down here...it's disgusting." I said under my breath, looking around the dark tunnel that was supposed to have been our new home. Hope deflated inside me, like air from a punctured balloon. "Damn it."

"Anything left down here is broken." Bellamy grunted.

"They must have distributed everything before the last of the bombs went off." I said, peering into a barrel filled with some kind of dark liquid. Oil maybe.

I suddenly froze mid-step, Bellamy nearly running into me as I stared at the slumped figure caught in my flashlight beam.

"Hell of a place to die." Bellamy muttered, sidestepping me. Easily brushing off the decaying corpse in front of us like it was no big deal. I was noticing he acted like that about a lot of things. Things that affected the rest of us, Bellamy was immune to. Maybe that was why people were so eager to follow him. He acted like nothing ever bothered him, like he knew exactly what he was doing. It was an act...a good one, but still an act.

I swallowed and nodded my head. How many others had waited down here to die, knowing there was no chance of survival? Bellamy's footsteps echoed somewhere ahead of me and I hurried to catch up. Maybe we couldn't live down here, but there had to be something that could help. I wasn't going to let the others feel that way...like there was no chance of staying alive.

The air down in the tunnel was musky, reeking of grime and death. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Nothing had been touched in almost a century. Bellamy pulling open drawers and rifling through boxes with the growing agitation I was used to be now. That was his other side. There was the 'tough, nothing ever bothers me side' and then there was the 'nothing is going my way so I'm pissed' side. If there was an in-between, I hadn't seen it yet.

I ignored him, wiping dust off the top of a crate to see dozens of neatly folded orange blankets inside. "Hey, I found blankets!"

Bellamy snorted from behind me. "You're excited about a couple of blankets?"

I rolled my eyes, pivoting on my heel to face him. "Well, it's something?" And something was better than nothing. Depending on where we were on Earth, it was bound to get cold at some point. But I doubted a change in the weather was the last thing on Bellamy's mind. Nature wasn't our biggest threat. Not at the moment.

"Well how 'bout a canteen, a med-kit, or decent frickin' tent!" His voice rising an octave as he stormed around the room.

I shook my head, trying to ignore him and went back to peering into the different boxes that lined the walls. Suddenly, though, I heard him let out a frustrated grunt and turned just in time to see one of the barrels falling to the ground.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bellamy..." I warned.

He didn't give any indication that he'd even heard me, instead slowly crouching to the ground. "Oh my god."

"What?" I asked in a hushed voice, hope begin to pulsate inside me once again as I moved to his side. I glanced down to see he held a rifle in his hand. A huge grin split across his face.

A breath escaped me, a whirlwind of thoughts suddenly battling inside my head. I knew why Bellamy was smiling. A find like this could change everything. Or it could end us all. A gun in the hands of the wrong person...I wondered if he was forgetting the type of people that had been sent down to Earth. None of us were innocent. Not of all us could be trusted with this kind of power. We'd already lost people at the hands of our own.

I glanced warily at him, but he was admiring the weapon with a sort of child like glee and I knew this was an argument I wouldn't win. Besides...as much as I didn't like it, we needed weapons. We needed to be soldiers. Pick your battles, win the war. I'd give Bellamy this one.

In the past couple of weeks, I'd learned a lot of Bellamy without him having to tell me much. Not that he would have if I would've asked. There was something about him, though, that I was drawn to. Maybe it was the fact that no one had elected him to lead. That he'd done it all on his own because somebody had to. Might as well be him.

Later, I watched him sort through the guns and ammo, arranging them into piles, I knew that as much as he got under my skin and as I much as we disagreed, he was part of the reason we were all alive. That I was alive.

He turned around and glanced at me. "You just gonna stand there or you gonna help?"

"Thought you were a tough guy and could handle it on your own." I muttered, moving to kneel down on the floor next to him.

Of all the complicated, difficult things I'd expected to battle on the ground, Bellamy Blake had been the last thing I'd expected.

##

We were each hauling a bag filled with guns and ammo, and I could already picture the look on Bellamy's face when we walked back into camp. As if his ego wasn't big enough as it was. Still, I grudgingly admitted, he was right. At least now we wouldn't be sitting ducks.

"What was that?" Bellamy suddenly threw out an arm, stopping me in my tracks.

I shook my head, eyebrows knitting together. "What was what?" This time, though, I heard it. The familiar sound of a horn that sent chills racing down my spine. A warning. "Acid fog. Back inside." I said quickly, spinning around and heading back towards the door that led into the ground.

Bellamy helped me pulled it open, climbing inside after me and shutting the door tightly behind us. We were stranded in pitch blackness for a moment before my fumbling fingers found my flashlight and clicked it on.

"Great. So now were stuck down here." He muttered, brushing past me back down the steps. He sidestepped the corpse and I followed after him.

"Not for long. Once it passes, we can head back. It never lasts more than a few hours." I reminded him.

"A few hours we don't have. We need to get these guns back to camp." He insisted, dropping his bag onto the cement floor and pacing a few steps away from me. I watched as he ran his hands through his hair, stopping to lace his fingers behind his head.

I sighed. "Well, we can't exactly do anything about it now. Unless you want to get your face melted off." Bellamy looked back at me, perking an eyebrow. I pointed towards the door. "Then be my guest."

A smile twitched at his lips for a moment before it disappeared. He turned back around, broad shoulders facing me once again. "I just don't like not knowing what's happening back there." He finally admitted, hands falling back to his sides.

"They'll survive for a few more hours, Bellamy. They aren't completely helpless without you, you know." I said, sitting back on my heels as I rummaged through the bag for one of the orange blankets. He turned and I could fee his eyes on me, suddenly making me uneasy for some reason, as I spread out the blanket on the floor so I had somewhere to sit. I rested my back against the wall as I looked up at him. "You're not a bad leader."

He raised both eyebrows and gave me a doubtful look. "How much of that is truth and how much of that is you trying to be civil?"

"I mean it." I insisted. "People believe in you for a reason." And as much as I hated his methods sometimes, as many times as I disagreed with his decision, there were things about Bellamy that made him a good leader and a good person. I had a feeling, though, that every good leader doubted their abilities. "And anyways, I hate not being there too."

Silence followed for a long moment as I watched him, keeping a close eye on the conflicted expression on his face. Waiting to see what side of Bellamy I'd get this time. Would I get civil or hostile? Gentle or sarcastic?

Peace or war?

He scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor, silently staring into the darkened hallway before glancing down at the floor. "Careful, princess. You don't wanna admit that we actually might have something in common, do you?" He finally said, looking up from underneath his lashes to meet my eyes.

War then.

I let out a sigh, shaking my head. "I don't know, It's hard to believe in a world where you'd ever be okay with relating to me on any level. Considering you dislike me so much." I shot back at him.

"Maybe I'd like you more if you don't spend all your time with the spacewalker." He huffed under his breath.

I stared up at him in shock. He rolled his shoulders back but avoided looking at me, and I had a feeling maybe somewhere deep inside he knew he'd crossed a line. Or maybe I was wrong about all of him. Maybe Bellamy had no lines.

I pushed myself back to my feet. "I didn't realize you had time to pay any attention to what I was doing, considering you must be so busy with that long line of girls you parade in and out of your tent." I hissed at him. He couldn't deny that. Everyone in camp knew he had a different girl in his bed every night. Sometimes more than one.

He whirled around to face me, hands clenched into fists at his side. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Clarke?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped me. "Really? You need me to explain it more? Why don't you tell me, Bellamy? Are there any girls at camp that you haven't slept with yet?" I asked spitefully.

"Well, here you are standing in front of me." He exclaimed, gesturing towards me with a wave of his hand. "So I can very safely say that, no I haven't slept with all the girls in the camp."

I lifted my chin, crossing my arms over my chest. "Of course not. Considering I don't exactly fit into your stereotype."

He took a dangerous step closer to me, but I held my ground. He towered over me, but he had to know intimidating wasn't a tactic that phased me. Not with him. I could see right through him to the uncertainty and paranoia that drove his every action. "And what stereotype is that exactly, Clarke?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty, brunette. Easily taken advantage of."

He shook his head. "You have no idea what you're talking about, princess."

"Oh I don't, huh? Why don't you prove it then?" I challenged him, the words flying past my lips before I could think about what I was asking. Although what exactly the challenge was, even I wasn't exactly sure.

He cocked his head slightly to one side, studying me with his dark eyes.

I was only half aware of the way my pulse was suddenly pounding, my breath unsteady as we locked eyes, looking at each other like we were searching for the answers to questions neither of us could remember asking.

Before I had time to react, he was stepping towards me and closing the space between us. The second his mouth met mine, my mind went blank. Wiped clean of any and all thought, besides the way his lips felt, the way he tasted.

Urges I'd never even known were there began to surface and my head was screaming at me to pull away, to push him off but those thoughts sounded so far away and soft compared to everything else I was feeling. I threw my arms around his neck, rising up on tiptoe as I pulled him closer to me. Bellamy reacted immediately, finger tips digging into my waist as I felt myself being backed into cold, damp concrete wall of the tunnel.

He kissed exactly the way I had expected him to...there was no carefulness, no hesitation. Just hunger, sureness, and an urgency, like we only had so much time and maybe we did. Who really knew?

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, gently pushing his shoulder back as sense flooded back into me, although my heart was still hammering inside my chest. Bellamy looked back at me, and my stomach tightened at the obvious want in his eyes. He kept his hands on my waist, unmoving although a part of me had expected him to eagerly put some space between us once it was over. "What the hell was that, Bellamy?"

He leaned into me, pressing his lips just below my ear. "You asked me to prove something. Besides, I prefer blondes anyways."

I couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down the length of my spine as his lips glided down my jaw before abruptly pulling away. He was smirking as he looked back at me, and I knew it was no secret that he was enjoying knowing how he could make me react against my will.

"I'm serious."

He ducked his head for a minute and I heard him suck in a deep breath before looking back at me. "I care about you, Clarke. Alright?" My eyes narrowed slightly, unsure if I could believe him. He recognized my expression straight away and shook his head. "I'm not messing with you...If you haven't noticed, I'm just not...not very good at this."

"What? Having actual feelings like a real human being?" I joked weakly, reeling from the words he'd just sprung on me, not to mention the aftershocks of his kissing.

He cracked a smile. "Something like that."

"I care about you, too." I admitted, averting my eyes. "For some reason I'm not even sure of considering most of the time you're pissing me off."

"Feeling's mutual."

I smiled a little, tugging at the hem of his shirt sleeve. "We have people counting on us. Relying on us to lead them, Bellamy."

"I'm in, if you are." He said earnestly, eyes flickering across my expression in search of signs of doubt on my end. I was surprised when my own search turned up empty. I wanted this. How had I never realized that before?

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because there's no going back."

Bellamy answered by pressing his lips to mine, my eyelids fluttered shut as I felt his hand pressed against my cheek. The kiss was fleeting, more like a tease than anything.

"You're forgetting, princess." He pulled away, lips barely inches from my own. "We can do whatever the hell we want."

 **A/N:** And so it begins! This was so fun to write and I definitely want to do more so send me your ideas! Choose one of my prompts or make up one of your own, pick a character or pairing and let's do this because ugh I love The 100 too much.


	4. Damn You Bellamy BlakeOC

**Prompts:** #1. "Make me."  & #50. Angry Make-out

 **Pairings:** Bellamy Blake/OC

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand, glaring up at that horrific, round yellow ball in the sky. I'd never been so hot in all my life. Until a few weeks ago, I had no idea what sunshine actually felt like. All I'd ever known was what I experienced in the Ark...and when you spend part of your life in a prison cell, you don't experience much. Sun, fresh air, grass, trees...all of it was new. Sometimes I still caught myself just staring, caught up in the newness of the world that surrounded me. A world I'd only read about in books and never in a million years dreamt I'd be able to see for myself.

Damn, things had changed fast. My awe and wonder towards the sun was quickly fading, though, the longer I was forced to work in it. All thanks to slave driver Bellamy and his gang of merry followers. I was all for putting up a wall and finding a way to protect ourselves, but I wasn't all about working non-stop for hours without food, water, or rest of any kind. I came to a halt trying to catch my breath. Across the camp, I could see Bellamy standing just near the door to the drop ship, surveying his little worker bees with an arrogant expression. What a tool. The more I watched him, the more annoyed I felt. Who voted him chancellor of the ground anyways?

"No water. Get back to work!"

I glanced over my shoulder at the sound of a familiar voice, unsurprised to see Murphy barking orders once again. Like Bellamy, he didn't have to do work. Oh no, he just got to watch. He suddenly smacked a cup of water out of Harper's hand and something in me snapped. I threw down the bundle of wood I'd been carrying and crossed the camp to to where Murphy was laying into Harper about being "lazy". Like he was one to talk. I didn't say a word as I neared them, instead pushing my way towards the water and pouring myself a cup.

Murphy sneered at me. "Did you not just hear what I said to her?"

I glanced at Harper and she gave me a warning look. So what if Murphy was dangerous? If the worst he could do was try to kill me, then I'd take my chances. He looked too shrimpy to put up much of fight anyways. He wasn't built the way Bellamy was, all muscle and broad shoulders.

"Did you not just notice that I don't give a damn?" I answered in a snarky tone. His eyebrow arched. "What? You gonna knock this cup out of my hand too? Bellamy got you feeling all important because you're in charge of the water?" I tilted my head back and drained the water from the cup, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

I could feel another set of eyes on me and glanced over my shoulder to see Bellamy's dark eyes burning a hole through me. I ignored him, turning and shoving the cup into Murphy's hands. He stumbled backwards a little bit.

I felt a surge of empowerment, although a part of me was screaming that what I was doing was incredibly stupid. I was too angry to care, though. Too tired, and hot, and sweaty to care that as I walked out of the camp, someone else followed. As I walked through the partially finished gates, a few people cheered and called my name only to be shushed by a pissed off John Murphy. I allowed myself a small, triumphant smile. One small victory for Carlie.

I walked until the camp was just out of sight. I knew what I had just done was completely unwise, but I wasn't careless enough to wander off too far on my own. I faced the forest of towering trees, closing my eyes and allowing the cool, dampness of the forest to wash over me. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly through pursed lips, trying to compose myself. Murphy, what a little twit.

I heard the snap of a twig behind me and whirled around, hand immediately going to the knife at my waist. I let out a groan when I saw Bellamy marching towards me, in that familiar, angry gait of his. My stomach twitched, and I realized it was out of fear, but I swallowed it down and prepared myself to hold my ground.

"I'm done, Bellamy. I'm not like the rest of them...I'm not just gonna bow down and do whatever the hell you want me to do." I snapped at him as soon as he was close enough.

His dark eyes were narrowed into slits. "Like hell you are. Everybody works. Everybody does their share."

I crossed my arms over my chest, mostly to hide the fact that I was so pissed that my hands were shaking. "Everybody does their share?" I asked sarcastically. "Really, that's interesting because I don't see you or Murphy, or any of your boys doing any of the work whatsoever. It's like suddenly Bellamy can do whatever he wants because there's no one around to stop him! Yeah, I can see how you fit right in with the other guards on the Ark."

His nostrils flared and I felt an odd sense of victory knowing that I was getting to him. That I, of all people, was getting under the skin of Bellamy Blake. "You think you can do my job? Think you can lead these people and make all the tough decisions? I didn't ask to get put in charge!"

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it! You jumped at the chance to boss everyone around. You complain about the privileged on the Ark and how they all did whatever they wanted all the time, but look at you now." I paused, shaking my head. "You're just as bad as they are."

We glared at each other so intensely, I was surprised there weren't actual rays of heat shooting from our eyes. I couldn't ever remember feeling so angry...at least not since they locked me up in the skybox. Now, though, the absolute seething hatred I felt for the man in front of me was so tangent, I swore I could taste it. Like poison.

"Get back to camp. Now." He finally growled. "I'm not having this argument with you, of all people. I'd expect this from Wells, or even Clarke. But not you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked shaking my head. "Me of all people?"

"You and me." He gestured between us with his hand. "The others...We're not like them on the Ark. We've always had to fight. I'm not the bad guy, so why are you fighting me?"

"Because you're a pompous asshole who finally has control for the first time in his life and is abusing the hell out of it." I answered swiftly. "And I'm not going back to camp."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I'm the asshole? You're acting like a child. Get back to camp before I have to drag you there."

A child? Drag me there? My eyes flashed and I suddenly lashed out, pressing my hands against his chest and shoving. I didn't stop to think about what I was doing or the fact that Bellamy was bigger, stronger, and more capable in a fight than I could ever hope to be. The thought was fleeting and didn't stop me from going at him again. "Get-" Shove. "-the hell-" Another shove. "-away from me." One final shove and he'd barely moved an inch. It was like trying to push over a mountain.

"One last chance, Carlie." He warned.

I tilted my chin, trying to make myself taller than I actually was, though the top of my head barely came to his chin. "Make me." The words were barely louder than a whisper through gritted teeth.

We were so close, there was barely an inch of space between our chests and I could see every freckle that covered his tanned face. His eyes, which were burning with anger (all aimed towards me) had flecks of gold in them I'd never been close enough to notice before. I could feel his breath on my face, the heat radiating off his body. How could one person simultaneously piss me off so much, yet look so attractive while doing it?

"Well?" I questioned, perking an eyebrow.

"Just shut up." He suddenly murmured, as one of his arms hooked around my waist and drew me closer to him.

My arms were already around his neck before his lips found mine.

It was angry and savage, nothing gentle or sweet about it. It was like we were both filled with this emptiness, this hunger, and desperate for the other to fill it. I pressed myself closer to him, hands tangling in his dark curls. I felt his tongue glide along my lower lip and pressed myself closer until I could feel every breath shudder through his chest. There was no fluidity, no synchronicity. It was like a battle, who could overpower the other first. I pushed Bellamy backwards with every ounce of strength I had, my mouth never leaving his, until he let out a grunt as his back hit the rough bark of the nearest tree trunk.

My hands slid along his broad shoulders, down the length of his torso and stopping at his narrow waist and pushing underneath the hem of his shirt. Beneath the fabric, his skin was slick with sweat. I pressed my fingers along the ripples of his abdominals until I heard him growl against my lips. With one fluid movement, Bellamy flipped our positions and I felt the tree grinding into my back. His hands were braced on either side of my head before moving to cup my face, palms warm against my skin. I moved my hands, wrapping my fingers around his wrists.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but the battle seemed to rage on forever, neither of us giving in. Neither of us willing to bow down to the other. Suddenly, though, we were both resurfacing and gasping for air. His forehead rested against my own, hands still cradling my chin. My eyes flickered to meet his gaze, filled with equal parts lust, anger, and curiosity.

I pushed him off me, trying to catch my breath. I put some much needed distance between us, gulping in air as I tried to wrap my head around what had just happened. I whirled around to look at him to see he was bracing himself against the tree with one hand. Our eyes met for a second him, our gazes holding for a long, drawn out minute.

"This stay between us, Blake." I suddenly said, feeling my cheeks start to redden. "And let's get one thing straight, I don't like you."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." I couldn't decide if the huskiness in his voice was more sexy or irritating.

"Good." I ran a hand through my hair and straightened my top before heading back to the camp. He didn't follow. Once I was sure I was out of his sight line, I pressed my fingers to my mouth and felt my puffy, swollen lips. What the hell had that been anyways? And why had I liked it so much? I shook my head, trying to shake him from my mind but failing miserably.

"Damn you, Bellamy Blake."

 **A/N:** Seriously, I'm having way too much fun writing these. Keep 'em coming! :]


	5. Salvation John MurphyOC

**Prompt:** #38. God damn it! Don't scare me like that!

 **Pairings:** John Murphy/OC

 **Warnings:** None...just some fluff to start out the morning :]

My mouth felt like cotton, each swallow painstakingly reminding me of just how thirsty I was. Hours without water had turned into days, and as we followed the Chancellor's footsteps in the sand, I couldn't help but think I had made a bad decision and that I was now following some crazy person to my certain doom. I lifted my eyes and scowled at Jaha's back. He was still raving about destiny and faith, like those two things would somehow miraculously keep us all from shriveling up and blowing away with the sand. Dust in the wind. Not as poetic as it sounded.

"You okay, O'Neil?"

"I don't know, am I dead yet, Murphy?" I answered sarcastically, shooting a sideways look to the boy who had quietly sidled up next to me. He had his hood drawn up over his messy, matted hair. His face was covered in dirt, sand and bruises that hadn't quite healed yet.

"No, but you look like shit." His chapped lips quirked at the corners as he smirked in my general direction.

"Likewise, asshole." I shot back, managing half a grin as I caught his eye.

Silence settled between us, although he didn't go on ahead or fallback. He stayed right where he was, next to me. I snuck a glance at him, allowing my eyes to quickly rake over him.

I still didn't quite understand the sudden, odd relationship I had with Murphy. Was it friendship? Or was it just the need for companionship with someone who wasn't insane, an idiot, or all of the above? Not that Murphy was completely excused from being an idiot, but he'd sort of grown on me. After all, I wasn't gonna follow just any idiot out into the desert in search of place that may or may not have actually existed. It took a special kind of idiot. Like Murphy.

The more time we spent together, walking side by side surrounded by nothing but sand, the more I began to realize that I'd been right about him from the beginning, and that was more to him than what lied on the surface. There was humanity there, hidden underneath all his bravado and sarcasm.

Murphy hadn't gone by unnoticed. Not by me or anybody else. But for all the wrong reasons...murder, assault, betrayal. All the usual cheerful traits you look for in another person. Maybe I had a death wish. Or maybe I was just a lonely person seeking out the only other person who seemed just as alone as I felt. His sarcasm was like a breath of fresh air compared to all the hero talk from the rest of the hundred and the Arkers. Here was somebody who wasn't trying to be a hero. Who wasn't trying to do anything but survive. He wasn't like the rest of them.

He wasn't built like a fighter. He was slender, and wiry. Built more like a runner or an athlete. And while most girls in the camp seemed to have eyes only for Bellamy, something about John Murphy had him on my radar from the very beginning. He wasn't conventionally handsome. The more I looked at him, though, the more interesting I found him. The hooked nose and blue eyes, the smug little smile he put on whenever he had the upper hand.

He was sort of beautiful, really. In a broken, lost kind of way.

My mom used to tell me that was my one fatal flaw. That I was always drawn to the helpless and broken. Wanting to fix the unfixable. Murphy wasn't helpless, though. Not by a long shot. He acted like he didn't give a damn about anything. Whether that was for real or not, I had no idea. It didn't make him any less intriguing.

"Like what you see?" He suddenly asked, perking a dark eyebrow.

I felt my cheeks heat up and averted my eyes back to the sand dunes, letting out 'psh' sound. "You could only be so lucky."

He chuckled under his breath. "And here I thought we had something special."

"Oh we do. We both followed this lunatic out into the middle of nowhere. If that' not special, I dunno what is."

Murphy didn't crack a grin like I'd expected him to. Instead he pushed back his hood, running his fingers through his tangled hair for a moment before giving me a long sideways look. I felt oddly bare underneath his gaze, like he could somehow see things other people couldn't. "Why'd you come anyways? You could've stayed back...played rescue mission with the others."

I shrugged, chewing the inside of my cheek as I gave the question some thought. Why had I made the horrible, stupid decision to traipse through an endless wasteland of sand? "I don't know. Same as you, I guess. Nothing better to do." A fleeting smile tugged at my cracked lips.

"Hm." He hummed under his breath, as if he wasn't sure this was an acceptable answer or not. "And what else?" He finally pressed.

"And you're not the worst company in the world." I shrugged again. "You're definitely not as stupid as you look."

"Ouch, O'Neil. If you're not careful, I might start thinking that you actually like me or something."

I arched an eyebrow. It almost sounded like he was flirting with me. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?" I said teasingly. And was I flirting back? Sand dunes rose up all around us. My throat felt like it was coated in sandpaper. It wasn't ideal conditions for flirting.

I glanced at him to see he was already looking at me. My cheeks tinged pink a second time.

Both of us suddenly began smirking at each other knowingly. Yes, definitely flirting and definitely aware of it.

"Okay, I got another one." Harris suddenly called over his shoulder, shattering the fleeting moment Murphy and I'd been sharing.

I groaned. "No. Stop the torture."

"I'm with her." Murphy muttered in agreement.

Harris ignored us and continued on, the same way he had been on and off for the past hour. "Grounder and a reaper walk into a bar. Bartender looks at the grounder he says we don't serve your kind around here. The reaper gets up and leaves." He glanced around expectantly, but nobody even cracked a smile. The lack of response could've been attributed to the fact that no one had the energy to laugh. Or it could have been that we were all trying our hardest not to wring the guy's neck. "Get it?" He finally asked, snickering to himself. "Reapers eat grounders."

"I will take Jaha's staff and beat you to death with it." Murphy suddenly said, as calm and straight-faced as ever.

I cracked a smile as Jaha called out his name in a warning.

Harris was unfazed. As he launched into yet another joke, my mind carried me further away, somewhere over the mountains of sand where I hoped a huge, clear blue lake was waiting for me. Maybe food too. And a shower.

"-says I'll take some too." Harris' chuckling brought me back to the present, forced once again to listen against my will. "The mountain man, he says-"

There was a blast from beneath the sand.

It was like being hit by a bolt of lightning.

One minute I was walking, putting one foot in front of the other, and then I was in the air. A wave of heat crashed over me as I felt myself picked up from the ground and thrown backwards. I landed hard on my back, gasping for breath.

There was a scream followed by a second earth shattering boom.

Everything was all sand and silence for a long minute. Time seemed to stand still as I blinked up at the dust cloud swirling over me, the ringing in my ears jarring my brain and making it hard to think straight. I forced in a shuddering breath and felt a sharp jab of pain in my ribs. Broken? What about the rest of me?

I was afraid to find out.

I squeezed my eyes shut and first wiggled my fingers. First the right hand, then the left. Then I tried my toes. I let out a relieved breath. Everything was in working order. Except for that damn ringing in my ears. What the hell had happened? A freak explosion?

"Ella!"

I heard my name and jerked my head to the side, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Get your ass up, O'Neil!"

Murphy. I groaned as I pushed myself up onto my elbows first, glancing around wearily. A scorched, charred hole marked the spot where Harris had been not even a minute earlier. That and blood, and...I swallowed back bile. And pieces of him. I turned away and focused instead on pushing myself into a seated position. My head felt foggy, my vision swimming.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that."

I glanced to my right and saw Murphy, barely five feet relief in his eyes was impossible to miss, and it took me a minute to realize that it was directed towards me. That he was relieved I was alright. I blinked at him in surprise, and wondered if the ringing in my ears had somehow altered my ability to hear words correctly. "Did you just call me Ella?" I croaked.

A wry look of amusement appeared on his face. "That's your name, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly. He was covered in blood. I raised my hand to my face and wiped at my cheek. I pulled my hand away only to see my fingers covered in wet, red blood as well. Not mine. Somebody else's. My hand trembled. "You never call me Ella." My eyes flickered back towards Murphy.

"Yeah, well, maybe I like you or something." He joked feebly. "You okay?"

I nodded again, glancing around. I counted who was still standing.

And then there were four.

I struggled to get to my feet.

"No, don't!" Murphy suddenly barked at me.

"We're in the middle of a minefield! Stay right where you are!" I whipped my head around to look at Jaha, who was crouched in the sand furtherest away from me.

"A minefield? A god damn minefield?" I repeated incredulously. My heart was hammering as I pulled my knees into my chest, feeling a sudden urge to make myself as small as possible. I had read about mines in one of my Earth History classes. People used to hide bombs under the ground, so enemies would unknowingly step on them and get blown sky high before they had a chance to even realize what was happening. And now here we were...a vast wasteland stretching in front of us, filled with invisible death traps.

"This just gets better and better!" I said suddenly, the shakiness in my voice betraying my fear. I glanced back at Murphy. "We can't die out here...like...like human confetti!"

"Easy, Ella." Jaha suddenly said, one hand on his waist as he stared into the direction of the horizon. Where his supposed promise land was. "We didn't come all this way to die. Just stay calm."

His words were little more than background noise compared to the chaos in my mind. I couldn't see a way out of our current mess. Not without ending up in pieces. I wrapped my arms around my knees and twisted my head around, as if hoping a safe path would suddenly magically appear from beneath the ground.

"O'Neil...You good?"

I snapped my gaze forward again to look at Murphy, who was watching me worriedly. I nodded quickly, but then suddenly bit my lip. "No." I admitted. "I'm sitting in a minefield, after marching for days towards a promise land that probably isn't even there, and the only god damn thing that has made any of this okay is that you're here, but now I'm going to get blown up so what does any of that matter anymore?" I blurted out.

Murphy's eyebrows lifted in surprise and I held my tongue before I said anything else stupid due to fear. There was barely five feet between us but it suddenly felt like a canyon. He eyed the short distance with a grim look. "I'm comin' over there."

"Murphy, no. Jaha said we're not supposed to move!"

The stubborn look on his face silenced me. I watched as he pulled in a deep breath and slowly let it out before beginning to inch his way towards me. I held my breath, both hands pressed against my mouth as if even the most minuscule of breathe might set off a mine.

Murphy gingerly tested the ground with each shift of his body.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Just stop right there! I don't want you to blow yourself up!" I said.

Despite the fact that I could tell he was nervous by firm set of his jaw and the beads of sweat clinging to his skin, he managed to roll his eyes. "Shut up, O'Neil."

"Asshole." I joked weakly, muttering from in-between my fingers.

The short journey seemed to take forever, but I was finally letting out the breath I'd been holding as he pulled himself next to him. His arm came around my shoulder and I surprised myself by immediately leaning into him, clinging to the front of his jacket. I pressed my face into the thick material. He smelled like a desert.

"I'm not gonna let you turn into human confetti." He suddenly murmured, lips brushing against the top of my head.

I snorted. "Like that's in your control."

He grip around me tightened. "Maybe not, but I can at least try."

"Well thanks."

"Did you mean what you said? About me, and the only thing making this okay? All that crap?" He suddenly grunted, sounding suddenly unsure of himself. Very unMurphy like.

I tilted my head, glancing up at him. "Of course." I admitted. I hadn't left the forest and the Ark behind because I believed in Jaha and his salvation. I did it because I didn't want Murphy to be alone, I realized. And I didn't want to be alone either.

"Good." He grunted, and his eyes flickered down to meet mine. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to for me to know he felt the same way.

"Sand storm up ahead." I heard Jaha say.

Sure enough, thick funnels of dust swirled in the distance, moving closer and closer with each passing second. I drew up the hood of my jacket and curled myself into Murphy's side. He shifted, covering his own head before both arms came around me and pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes, feeling his chin resting on the top of my head. A temporary calm settled over me as dust and sand began to pelt us from every direction, like a warm blizzard.

There was something to be for the fact that in the middle of a sandstorm, in the middle of minefield, the only place I felt safe was next to John Murphy.

 **A/N:** I am such trash for John Murphy, I can't help it.

Requests are open! PM me so I can continue to indulge in these one-shots.


	6. Better Alive (Bellamy BlakeOC)

**Pairings** : Bellamy Blake/Oc

 **Prompt** : #5 "If you mess this up, you're pretty much killing both of us. No pressure, though."

I let out a breath slowly through pursed lips, crouching closer to the damp earth. The heels of my boots dug into the soil as I silently worked. Sunlight filtered in through the tree tops, casting shadows all around us. Sweat trickled down the side of my face, though I wasn't sure if it was humidity or nerves. Out in the open, without walls, there was every chance we'd be discovered by an enemy. Of course, despite the many challenges stacked against me, there was one particular factor that kept tampering with my concentration more than anything. And that was the set of brown eyes assessing my every move.

"Could you not stare so hard." I grumbled under my breath, my hand shaking just slightly as I slowly poured gunpowder into the canister.

"I'm not staring, I'm watching." Bellamy protested.

"Same thing." I answered in a slight sing song voice, pausing to wipe sweat from the nape of my neck. I shot him a glare from over my shoulder.

He was standing barely three feet behind me, shoulders tense. His expression made it seem like he was trying to play it cool but I could tell by the rigidness of his stance and the way his knuckles were white from how tightly he was holding the gun, that he didn't like being out in the open anymore than I did. "Hey, don't look at me. Look at what you're doing."

I scowled at him before turning back around to finish up my makeshift bomb. Good thing I'd paid such close attention in chemistry. "Don't you worry, Blake. I know what I'm doing."

"Good, because If you mess this up, you're pretty much killing both of us. Just in case you forgot. No pressure though."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder. Because I thought I was baking a cake instead of trying to build a bomb." I quipped. _He's not wrong though_ , I grudgingly admitted to myself. If I forgot even the tiniest detail, over or under calculated, or even bumped the canister in the wrong way, the whole thing would set off and we'd both be fried to a crisp. Done and done.

"Just keep doing what you're doing and try not to blow us up, alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Bellamy sir."

I swore I could sense him rolling his eyes at my back.

Just under a minute later, I was standing up and slowly backing away from my newest creation. "Alright, this one's locked and loaded."

Bellamy nodded firmly. "Good, let's just hope it works."

I perked an eyebrow at him. "You wanna test it out? Be my guest." I gestured at the bomb with a wave of my hand.

"You're lucky I need you, otherwise I wouldn't think twice about leaving you here for the grounders."

I ignored the palpation in my chest at his casual use of the phrase 'I need you'. I knew what he meant- I could build bombs, and bombs meant protection which meant losing less of us to the enemy. Still, ever since our impromptu, heated kissing just a few days earlier, I was having an even harder time than usual ignoring the fact that Bellamy was unfairly attractive. And unavoidably infuriating.

We hadn't spoken about what had happened, both of us choosing to ignore it. Once in a while we'd make eye contact from across the camp and I knew we were both thinking about it. We didn't act on it again, though. Mostly because I'd made an effort to stay away from him. I was afraid it would happen again, but more than that I was afraid of just how badly I wanted it to happen. How badly I wanted him.

Despite all his fault and flaws, Bellamy was a good leader. He was tough and at times, unyielding and a little dictatorish, but I knew it was because he thought he was doing what was best to protect us. Plus, all you had to do was see the way he acted around his sister, his loving, overprotective nature, to know that Bellamy Blake did in fact have a heart.

I let out a snort. "Yeah, right. Then who else would you channel all that aggression towards? Murphy? Although I wouldn't object considering he's the more deserving candidate."

He rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore me. "Come on, you still have work to do."

I bit my lip to keep from bickering with him even more and adjusted the straps of my bag on my shoulders. He was already walking away, to the next point we had mapped out. I hurried to catch up.

I shot him a sideways glance as he scoped out the area surrounding us with his flickering gaze. He was always so aware of everything. Rarely ever did I see him unguarded. Another reason why he made a good leader.

"What?"

I shrugged and looked away. "Nothing, can't a girl look?"

"You can do more than just look if you really want."

My mouth fell open slightly, as his own mouth curved into a smirk. I scrambled to counter him. "That was a one time thing."

"Was it?" He asked, arching an eyebrow as he glanced over at me. "From what I remember you really enjoyed it. Thought you'd be jumping at the chance to do it again."

"I'm not one of your call girls."

"Never said you were." Bellamy said easily, shaking his head.

"Good," I huffed, "Because I'd hate for you to think that somebody like me is attainable for someone like you."

A look of disbelief flickered across his perfect face and I felt momentarily pleased with myself for causing it. "What? You think you're too good for me?"

"That's exactly what I think." Lies. At least I sounded convincing. All I wanted to do was get under his skin, for once remind him he was just as human as the rest of us. I loved that it was so easy for me to irritate him, to push his buttons in just the right way. He always pushed back. It was like game neither of us was capable of quitting.

"I'd take it back if I were you…we both know there's things I could do to you that would have you crawling back for more."

He wasn't wrong about that.

"I beg to differ." I said cooly.

When I looked at him, the challenging expression on his face made my stomach fumble and I knew all I had to do was say the word and he'd be proving himself right. Our eyes met for a long moment before something suddenly whizzed past my ear in a rush of air.

The next thing I knew, Bellamy was grabbing my arm and pushing me behind the nearest tree. I pressed my back against the trunk as yet another arrow whistled past. Bellamy pressed closer to me until we were chest to chest, although the little distance between us was the least my worries. He had his gun clenched tightly in his hands, cautiously peering around the other side of the tree.

"Grounders?" I asked in a hushed voice.

He nodded curtly.

"How many?"

"Can't tell. Maybe just one." He said, his brow puckered as he tried to figure out where the bowman was hiding. The arrows had suddenly stopped just as quickly as they'd started, but I know that didn't mean anything.

"We could set off the bomb?" I suggested, already knowing his answer.

"No, we save that. We can handle just one. Can't get a clear shot if he's just hiding."

We both stood quietly, hardly daring to breath as I waited for a plan to form in my mind. The only one I had was a sure fire way to potentially get me killed, but I knew it would work.

"We need to draw him out." I said.

I pulled in a deep breath, ignoring the warning bells going off in my head, and pushed myself out from behind the tree. I heard Bellamy curse, his hand just missing my sleeve as he reached out to pull me back. I was already off, though, boots pounding against the uneven ground as I ran. I zigzagged between the trees, hoping my sudden escape attempt would be enough to lure the grounder to come out of hiding in an effort to catch me. A rock suddenly caught the toe of my boot and I was falling forward. I hit the ground hard, and tried to clamber to my feet. Out of nowhere, there was a heavy weight on my back pushing me down.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a deep voice I didn't recognize uttered an unknown language, the pointy tip of an arrow pressed against vulnerable soft skin of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Now would be a good time to make your move, Blake!_

A gunshot sounded and I was scrambling away on all fours as the body of the grounder swayed and fell to the forest floor. I turned around, trunk pressed against the nearest tree as I tried to catch my breath. Just barely three feet in front of me lay a grounder, covered head to toe in dark, tribal looking tattoos. He was clad in worn, brown colored material that looked like it had been hand sewn from some type of animal. I'd seen the grounders from a distance, but never up close. I'd always envisioned them as monsters, more animal than human. Looking at one right then and there, though, I realized I'd been wrong. He was just as human as any of us, doing what he had to do to survive. That was all any of us could do.

"You okay, Carlie?" Bellamy was suddenly standing over me, holding out a hand.

"Fine." I mumbled, reaching up and allowing him to pull me to my feet. I was suddenly caught off guard when I tried to let go of his hand and he held on tighter. He tugged and I stumbled closer to him.

I furrowed my eyebrows, but was suddenly too distracted by the feeling of his palm against my cheek, thumb brushing over my skin. I averted my gaze, cheeks flushing against my will. _Damn it, Carlie._

"You have dirt on you." He grunted.

I cleared my throat and glanced back up as his hand fell away. His dark eyes were once again assessing me, filled with the same conflicting emotion I'd seen when we'd kissed. "Thanks."

"Try not to do anything else stupid, okay? I like you better alive than dead." He said, once again surprising me.

Before I could stop myself, I was inching closer to his lips. Afraid I'd lose my nerve, I closed the rest of the minuscule space between us quickly, crushing my mouth to his. He responded immediately, arm wrapping around my waist. It didn't last quite as long as our first kiss, nor was it as heated and desperate. This was something else altogether, and I knew it meant something neither of us were quite ready to face.

"My stupidity saved both of us." I mumbled against his lips, abruptly pushing away from him as the moment slowly dissipated.

Bellamy was shaking his head, but kept quiet. He stepped away from me and nudged the grounder's body with the toe of his boot. "Let's pack it up until tomorrow. Who knows how many more are out here."

I nodded, the adrenaline that had been pumping through me slowly fading. He started to walk in the direction of camp and I followed. It was silent between us for the first couple of minutes before Bellamy cleared his throat.

"By the way, I think ultimately it was me who did the saving."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Blake." I muttered.

I snuck a glance to see one corner of his mouth curved into an amused smirk.

I wondered for how much longer we could fight the magnetism and potential burning between us.

It was a losing battle. There was only one matter…

Who would fall first.

 **A/N: TBH I don't know the logistics of bomb** **making** **or anything so I hope you just used your imagination in this one and it was all good. But basically, I just wanted to say that today was my last day of work for the summer and I'm ready for more requests! Keep 'em** **coming!**


End file.
